Operation Mucas
by miawweasley
Summary: After hearing Max and Lucas are going on a date, Eleven, Dustin, and Will just can't help themselves from tagging along. Only, they went in disguise. One-shot!


"Guess what?" El said in a sing-song as she exited her room and into the living room where Dustin and Will were.

"What?" Dustin asked curiously. He and Will were playing chess, winner getting to take (or keep) Will's new X-man comic.

"Max and Lucas are going on a date!" El exclaimed, squealing and she danced over and plopped herself on the couch next to Dustin.

"And?" Will asked, unimpressed. Dustin wore the same expression as him. Eleven frowned at both of them.

"We _have_ to go spy on them, you know that, right?" she questioned, furrowing her eyebrows together. At this, the boys perked up and grinned ear-to-ear.

"Where are they going?"

"Enzo's. 7:00 pm. Tonight."

And thus, Operation Mucas began.

_/_

The team knocked lightly on the door of the Wheelers. Mile answered.

"Hi?" he said, raising his eyebrows at them.

"Hi babe," El said, smiling softly at her boyfriend to try and see if he'll let them in without questioning them (though that's probably how she would've greeted him on a regular occasion).

"Hi?" he repeated dumbly— much to El's dismay —still confused as to why those particular three had showed up together.

"Can we talk to Nancy?" Will asked in the background.

"Why?"

"Because-"

Will was cut off by Nancy walking in from the kitchen.

"They need me Mike, it's none of your business," she hissed with a sharp expression on her face. It softened as it turned to the group. Those three were always her favorites.

"Can we come in?" El asked. "We need to borrow something." Nancy frowned but nodded her head and allowed them to walk upstairs and in Nancy's room, leaving Mike in all his confusion. El pecked his cheek as they walked by, though, easing some of his thoughts.

As soon as Nancy had shut the door, she turned around to face them, all looking innocently back at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, spill."

"Where are your wigs?" El asked, cocking her head the side and flashing an innocent smile, though the glint of mischievous in her eyes was ever present.

"And why would _you_ _three_ need my wigs?" They all shared a glance, before sighing and nodding their heads.

"Max and Lucas are going on a date. We would very very very much so appreciate it if you would please please let us borrow some wigs because we don't have enough money to pay for new ones and we would like to spy on our friends," Dustin said, smiling the same smile El had smiled seconds earlier. Nancy sighed.

"Fine," she said, and a bunch of "hoorays" came from the three kids. She dug out a box in her closet, setting it on the bed and leaning back.

"Pick."

El immediantly grabbed the black shoulder length wig that had shiny bangs. She smiled.

Dustin went for the dark brown one that was almost black, and Nancy couldn't help but notice how much the wig resembled the hair of Matt Dillon.

Will went for the light brown/chesnut one, which was a huge afro.

After they all applied the wigs, all three of them looked in the mirror. It took three whole seconds before they all bursted out into laughter.

Just as they made way to exit the room, Nancy held an arm out, stopping them.

"Where are you going?" Nancy questioned.

"To spy on our friends..." Dustin stated, confused at her question. Hadn't they just told her.

"You think that's proper spy attire?" Nancy asked, further confusing the group. She sighed and pushed them down on her bed, opening a drawer. She pulled out multiple items before walking into her closer and picking out some articles of clothing.

First, she put sunglasses on Dustin and wrapped a scarf around his neck. It was black, and it looked good on him.

Next, she applied dark red lipstick on El and gave her another pair of sunglasses. She topped off the look with a red pair of heels. She also told El she could keep the shoes, much to El's delight.

She topped off Will's look with a baseball cap that was plain blue.

She stood back, admiring her work, before nodding her head and pursing her lips.

"That'll do."

/

Almost 3 hours later, it was 6:45 pm, and the group was driving to Enzo's to try and get a table last minute.

"Will they even let us in?" Will asked. "We're only 16."

"They're letting Max and Lucas in, dingus," Dustin said, and El couldn't help but smile at his new vocabulary that he had no doubt picked up from Robin.

"Hurry up and drive faster," El complained, noticing the time was 6:53.

After a few more minutes of El pressuring Will, Dustin telling El to shut up, and Will telling both of them to the shut up, they arrived at 6:57.

As they walked in to the restaurant, they noticed there were a few empty tables. Perfect.

They were seated at booth against the wall, praying that Max and Lucas were close to their table.

"Holy shit, they're here!" Dustin whispered as they walked in, hand in hand at 7:02. They tried to remain subtle as they sipped on their drinks, watching the couple.

"Yes!" El said as they sat a in a regular table a only a bit away from them. They watched the couple but all quickly looked away as Lucas began to squint at them. They all held their breath as they tried to busy themselves talking, all sighing in relief when they saw him shake his head and look back down without paying any closer attention to them.

They were eventually all chewing slowly on their food as they watched Lucas make Max giggle.

"They're so in love," Eleven said, watching them with those soft eyes that made Will and Dustin gag.

_Boys. _

"SHIT!" She snapped her head to Dustin, who had spilled his lemonade all over his pants. El widened her eyes behind her glasses as several heads shot up at his outburst. And one particular pair of heads were looking at them as well, though they wish they weren't.

Max mouthed "El?" in disbelief before getting up and dragging Lucas over to their table.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" the redhead questioned. Before either of the boys could answer, El decided to play it cool.

"Excuse me, do we know you?" she said in her best attempt at a British accent. The boys caught wind of her plan and lowered their heads to cover their faces. Max sighed, and snatched the glasses of her best friends face.

"Cut the bullshit," she said, not as angrily as they would have thought.

"Who were we kidding?" El mumbled as she slapped Dustin's arm in a way of telling him the plan was done.

"W-We just wanted to watch you and see how you were doing!" Dustin said in an innocent voice. Will and El gave them very sweet smiles to try to butter them up. But Max laughed, and Lucas soon joined her, and the other three couldn't help but join in as well.

"You guys are so extra!" Max said between breaths.

As they were leaving the restaurant, all of them together, El said:

"Operation Mucas: failed."

"What's that?" Lucas asked from behind her.

"Nothing!"


End file.
